


A compliment

by Kittywu



Series: Jearmin Week III [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Jearmin Week, M/M, Prompt: praise, Trainee Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittywu/pseuds/Kittywu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just wanted to tell you that for me, you’re the greatest”, he whispered. “I would never want to miss you from my life.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A compliment

**Author's Note:**

> It's late, I'm tired but I wanted to finish today's prompt so I apologize for any mistakes.  
> This thing is strongly inspired by [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VfD7Dc-qhuc) :3

Sometimes, Armin wondered how it must feel to be one of the strong. How it felt to wake up knowing that you are one of the best trainees around. Sometimes, Armin wondered how different the training must feel for Mikasa or Reiner. He wondered how much easier it must feel. He would never say it out loud, but he was jealous of their abilities.

And whenever training was especially tough, he would pray to a god that he didn’t really believe in that a miracle would happen, that he could be strong as well. The magic potion that would turn him into a top ten candidate. He knew that there was no such potion, but when he got to bed with aching muscles, he just wished that he was someone else.

Sometimes, Jean noticed that Armin would look bad after training. Not the exhausted and fatigue kind of bad that everyone looked after the day, but more a bit frustrated and sometimes even a bit desperate. It was usually when he had been scolded a lot or when he hadn’t been able to keep up that well. His eyes looked dull then, and a frown was on his face.

He always wished that he could say something, but he didn’t know what. Who was he to begin with? It wasn’t hard for him to fulfill the military’s demands, he couldn’t really understand how Armin felt. And he had no idea what he should say to him anyways. That he shouldn’t be sad because he was a rather weak trainee? That his best features were his mind and he shouldn’t be upset about his physical abilities? Everything sounded more insulting than helpful to Jean, so he didn’t want to say anything at all. He didn’t want to spill out the cascade of thoughts that he got when he realized that Armin didn’t even know how great he was. He had no idea that for Jean, Armin was the final destination of a long and exhausting journey, he was his drive and motivation. And whenever things seemed like they wouldn’t work out, he was the light in a dark night.

Armin didn’t realize that Jean had caught up to him and was now walking besides him until he took his hand. He drew circles with his thumb over the back of Armin’s and led him to their usual spot, that one storage room behind the barracks that no one came to at that time of the day. Since he didn’t know what to say, he just kissed him. Carefully and softly, his palms on Armin’s waist. He kissed his forehead and then his nose, and searched for his hand once again.

“I just wanted to tell you that for me, you’re the greatest”, he whispered. “I would never want to miss you from my life.”  
The other just embraced him, his head on Jean’s chest and his arms slung tightly around Jean’s neck.  
“Thank you”, he whispered into Jean’s uniform.


End file.
